The story of a hatter: behind the madness
by JadenKepp
Summary: Madifer hattier was born into the perfect life. But when his father commits suicide on black tuesday and his mother is murdered his life is sent spiraling out of control. A tale of mobsters, the depression, and a man driven to the edge.
1. Chapter 1 11 Years of Happiness

**Chapter 1**

**11 Years of Happiness**

Madifer Hattier was born on October 6, 1918 in Manhattan, New York. His parents believed he was off to a wonderful start when World War I ended roughly a month after his birth. They had the idea that they would really have a chance to give him a wholesome upbringing. They weren't entirely wrong, not at all. The first 11 years of his life went according to plan. He was a happy scholarly young boy. He made all A's in school and had plenty of friends. The one thing they didn't know was that a bitter turn of events would lead there son to a depressing and violent life.

It all started well for Madifer. His delivery went smoothly and there were no problems or complications. He was taken home to his parent's brownstone mansion where relatives waited to see the new baby boy. Everyone rejoiced and celebrated. They loosely threw around comments about how successful Madifer would be when he got older. After all, their family was living the American dream.

His father was a Wall Street banker and he made plenty of money. Enough money to pay for the mansion, the maids, the cooks and still have some to spare. Madifer's mother dedicated herself to become a stay at home mom so she could make sure everything went perfectly for her young son.

The first 5 years of Madifer's life flew by in an instant. Before the family knew it it was time for him to start school, naturally his parents where slightly nervous. They knew Madifer always had excellent behavior and that he was smart as a whip. However just as all parents do they still felt fear. But at the same time they felt a great deal of happiness along with a little bit of sadness. The sadness came from the fact that they would miss all the days at home with their little boy. The most overpowering emotion was joy. Joy that their son was growing up. They loved Madifer so much. So much that it's nearly impossible to believe such terrible events would unfold in just a few years time.

Madifer did very well as he progressed through school. He never made any bad grades and all the other students seemed to like him. The teachers also liked him, even more so than the students. He was obedient he had good manners and he was always extremely dedicated to his work.

When Madifer entered fifth grade everyone was very excited. The stock market was booming and his father was making more money than ever before. Madifer was nearly to middle school and he had never made a grade lower than an A. The future was looking very bright.

Madifer celebrated his 11th birthday with great happiness in 1929. He was very excited to be growing closer to becoming a teenager. Madifer's joy continued on for 22 days. He felt better than ever. But on the 23rd day October 29, 1929 all the joy and happiness he had ever felt would be ripped away from him. This was where it all ended. The bliss, the cheer, and the delight all gone in an instant. Just by a few simple words.


	2. Chapter 2 Genesis of a Mad Man

**Chapter 2**

**Genesis of a mad man**

Madifer entered his house happy go lucky as usual. He walked through the kitchen. All the cooks were gone. This was certainly unusual. As he walked down the hall to his room he heard something. It sounded like sobbing, the moment he heard this a rush of fear pierced his heart. He followed the sound through the dining room and into the living room. The sound was coming from his mother. She was slumped over on the couch with her head buried in a pillow.

Madifer slowly approached her as he tried to figure out what could possibly be going on. "Mom, is everything ok?" he asked, his own voice beginning to choke up. His mother looked up from the pillow, her face was soaked in tears. Madifer frantically tried to figure out what was going on in his head. His family had never had any reason to cry. Everything had always gone perfect for them. Thinking back on it, Madifer hadn't cried since he was as young as 3 or 4.

Madifer's mother reached out and put her hand on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry Madifer," she struggled to say through her tears. She began to explain to him what had happened. "Your father….. He…." She burst into hysterical crying to the point where she could no longer speak. "What happened?" Madifer replied, now drowning in his own tears. Finally his mother was able to speak, "He's dead, he killed himself". Madifer couldn't believe his ears when he heard this. How could this be? His father had been so successful. "How could he do such a thing?" he asked in disbelief. "The stock market crashed, you're too young to understand. Many people did the same thing...some people are saying this is the apocalypse, others are committing suicide and some have just gone insane." She managed to force out.

For hours Madifer and his mother sat on the couch weeping, unsure of what to do next. How would they continue on? And even though in there grieving this hadn't crossed their mind, how would they live without Madifer's father's income?

Soon after the tragedy Madifer took a vow of silence. With the remainder of the money from his father his mother paid psychologists to come to the house. They tried to get him to speak, to talk about his problems. But he wouldn't utter a word.

As time passed he grew more and more deranged. He no longer went to school, he became sickly from not eating enough, and he very rarely bathed anymore. Eventually the money from his father ran out and they couldn't afford the psychologists anymore, much less the property tax.

Madifer and his mother were forced to move into a one room apartment in the Bronx. His mother began working double jobs as a waitress and a maid. This didn't work out well. It just didn't bring in enough money to keep them going, especially with Madifer's psychiatric problems.

Eventually Madifer's mother turned to illegal activities to keep the family afloat. She began doing small jobs for the Mafia. She worked underneath the only female don in the game. They called her the Queen of Hearts. She liked hiring women to get things done. She had faith in them, which is very logical considering she was one herself. Before the Queen of Hearts it was unheard of for females to be involved this heavily in the Mafia.

For a time this worked rather well. Madifer's mother was able to make ends meet and was finally brining in enough cash to keep things running well. However, the Mafia is a dangerous business one wrong move and you're done for. And one wrong move is all Madifer's mother made. She did a job for another don when the Queen didn't have any business for her. She needed the money and didn't think anyone would ever know about it. Word travels fast in the New York City underground. Before long a hit had been put out for her.

Madifer was sitting silently staring at his mother as she listened to the radio. He never listened with her. He just watched her as thoughts flowed through his head. They were in their apartment and they were both completely oblivious to what was about to happen.

It all went by so fast. Madifer was sitting on the bed when they heard banging on the door, Madifer's mother went to answer it right before it was broken down. A man stood in the door way casting a long shadow into the room. It bathed the radio and curtains in darkness. He had a revolver and was wearing a long black trench coat. Madifer struggled to see his face but he couldn't, the light behind him was too bright. All that could be distinguished was a silhouette. He watched as the man pushed his mother down, shot her left hand and then her right. She was screaming, but Madifer had no reaction. There were two bloody holes in each of her hands where the bullets had broken through the flesh and bone. "This is what you get for betraying the queen!" screamed the man, before letting out a nervous laugh, "A slow painful death" he continued "I'm sorry rose, but by the time this is over you and this whole room are going to be painted red."

And so, Madifer watched closemouthed as his mother was brutally murdered. He simply didn't know what to make of it. By the time the hit man was done his mother had been reduced to a mangled corpse. After he left Madifer moved towards the body. He sat over it, just staring. He did this until the police arrived.

During questioning Madifer didn't say a word. Eventually he was charged with murdering his mother, due to lack of other evidence. He escaped jail by being deemed insane. He was sent to an asylum. It was there that the true madness would begin.


	3. Chapter 3 Birth of Evil

**Chapter 3**

**Birth of evil**

Madifer arrived at Teeperdy Mental Institution on December 1, 1931. He was 13 years old. His "quarters" as they called them were in ward 13. When Madifer entered for the first time it became apparent that it was more of a padded cell then "quarters". Not that Madifer minded, in fact, he couldn't have cared less.

The first night would have been intimidating to most people. The screaming of your neighboring inmates and the banging on the walls would be enough to drive a sane person mad. But Madifer remained unaffected. He stayed up all night looking at the walls. There were thousands of pins protruding into the cushioning scattered all throughout the room. He counted them to keep himself entertained. That was all it took.

He was sweltering in his straight jacket, there were no fans in the cells and the ventilation was poor. As beads of sweat dripped down his face the urge to scratch it arose. The only way he could do this was by rubbing his face on the floor or against one of the walls. This didn't bother him though. Nothing seemed to bother him anymore, but little did he know it was all building up inside of him like a dam holding back the gushing waters of a fierce river. It wouldn't last much longer, in due time the dam would break.

As soon as the sun rose two guards entered the cell and forcefully grabbed Madifer. They dragged him along until they were in a large recreational area. They explained to him that this is where he would eat all his meals and spend all his time that wasn't already occupied by therapy and cell time. There was an exercise area where inmates could keep in shape, several bathrooms, a game room with a radio and pool table, and finally an outdoor area. The first Thing Madifer did was head toward the cafeteria to get breakfast. He was quite hungry. The meal he got didn't exactly look appetizing, but it was food nevertheless, it filled his stomach just the same.

As Madifer forced down spoonful after spoonful of gruel, several large inmates began making there way towards him. "Hey, new guy, what are you in for?!?!" He obnoxiously asked, Madifer remained silent. He crouched down directly in front of Madifer, so that they were face to face. "I said, WHAT ARE YOU IN FOR!" He screamed in a fiery tone. The man screaming at him was the biggest of the group of three, his arms where massive and muscular, and his chest stuck out almost to the point of ripping his clothes.

"Don't want to talk ay, I guess your one of those" The second man said with a hint of disdain in his voice. He was tall, over 6 ft, and skinny. His voice was high pitched and he had a thick southern accent. "Well we'll put him in his place" the Third stated, he was fat. He didn't appear muscular, But he looked to be well over 300 pounds which made him every bit as threatening. "Its about time we had some fresh meat", the first man said with humor in his voice. All three laughed at this, they cackled on loudly for several second before grabbing Madifer and taking him into the corner of the exercise room.

The next thing they did left even numbed down Madifer a little shocked. The first man proceeded to pull down his pants as the other held him down. They took turns raping him, and afterwards they beat him to the point where he could barely move. By the time the guards found Madifer he was bloody and bruised. He was lying collapsed in the corner shaking violently. But still not a word crossed his lips. Not even a whimper or a cry. They took him back to his cell a few hours early that day. He gladly slept the time away.

When he awakened it was the middle of the night. He could hear the screams of all the Inmates in his ward. They're howling was beginning to get to him. Then they began banging on the walls. Madifer's head started to throb.

He began counting the pins in the wall to soothe himself. It wasn't working. Madifer thought that by counting the pins he kept the clock in his brain ticking correctly, but tonight things were different. As the pain began to escalate he frantically tried to calm himself down. The next sound he heard made things even worse.

"Hey boy, I hope you like what we gave you today! Cause you'll be getting a lot more of it in your time here" It was the southern man from the cafeteria. Madifer's head started spinning. The gears of the clock in his mind began rotating out of control. The dam broke. The gears spun out of place. Madifer snapped.

The beginning of a smile spread across Madifer's face. He let out a chuckle, first a chuckle then a laugh. He became louder and louder. He continued doing this until he had broken into hysterical laughter. The sound of his roaring cackling echoed through the halls of ward 13. As the inmates heard this they fell silent. For the first time in years not a single inmate was screaming or causing trouble.

They were too disturbed by Madifer's laughing to carry on anymore. They all sat down and shivered, from the icy chill the sound had sent down there spine. Even the most hardened inmates were deeply shaken by the way Madifer carried on.

The guffawing didn't stop until the crack of dawn the next day. It was on this day, December 2, 1931 that Madifer Hattier died, and the mad hatter was born.


	4. Chapter 4 Down the Rabbit Hole

**Chapter 4**

**Down The Rabbit Hole**

When the guards came to get Madifer they weren't sure what had happened the previous night. They cautiously looked at him before picking him up to take him to the recreational area. He was still grinning ear to ear. Slowly the guards lifted him to his feet. "You think I'm insane, Don't you?" Madifer cheerfully asked. The guards where slightly taken back by this. These were the first words Madifer had spoken in over two years. "We better report this to his therapist" One of the guards stated. "You do!" Madifer yelled, in an extremely upbeat tone. "Listen to me now. The clock is still ticking, but the time has run out." He continued before letting out a long howling laugh. In all their confusion and surprise the guards decided it was best to remain quiet.

Upon arriving in the cafeteria Madifer was once again approached by the three inmates that he had a run in with the previous day. "Well if it isn't, Curly, Moe, And Larry" he managed to push out through his mad cackling. "I don't know What's gotten into you, but your gonna pay" said the muscular man angrily. "Oh, by all means go ahead. Make me pay… Have your way with me. Beat me to a bloody pulp, because a young child such as me could never defend himself." Baffled, the three men had no reply. They simply grabbed Madifer and took him into the corner. He laughed the whole time as they dragged him through the cafeteria.

By the time they were in the exercise room Madifer knew exactly what his next move would be. As soon as the ringleader of the group started to get ready he gracefully spun around in a dance-like motion. He was now standing directly behind his target. Adrenaline pumped through his body and in a flurry of rage he put his hands around the man's neck. Madifer clamped down and twisted as hard as he could. The man fell to the ground, dead. The mad hatter had claimed his first victim. There would be many more in the years to come.

The two other men backed up as fear pulsed through there bodies. "I suppose you're the two stooges now?" Madifer asked humorously. Another man that had been working out in the exercise room ran and got the guards. Madifer was calmly strolling away from the scene of the crime when a guard rushed toward him. He grabbed him and threw him full force into the wall. As the man sat slumped in a puddle of his own blood Madifer continued strolling back towards the cafeteria.

Two armed guards were soon on there way. They ganged up and grabbed Madifer one on each side. He couldn't move. Even with the adrenaline moving through his veins he wasn't strong enough. He did the only thing he could do. Madifer's mouth opened wide and he chomped down on one of the guards arms. He sunk his teeth into the bare flesh. The guard was left screaming in agony, but Madifer wouldn't let go. The second guard began striking his head repeatedly with a nightstick. Madifer held on for as long as he could. A few seconds before fainting he pulled back with great force and spit out the chunk of the guards arm. Madifer laid on the ground pleased with himself as he slowly drifted out of consciousness.

When Madifer woke up he wasn't sure were he was. It felt like he was moving. There were steel walls all around. This definitely wasn't his padded cell. He spotted a window with vertical bars covering it and immediately crawled in that direction. It was at this point that Madifer realized where he was. He was in a van. They drove for hours, every now and then Madifer would look out the window. They were driving through the country for the majority of the trip, but near the end they entered a city. The city was none other than Chicago, Illinois. Soon after arriving in the city Madifer felt a jolt as the car came to a screeching halt.

The back doors of the car opened, Madifer was greeted by a blinding light and the barrels of four guns pointed directly at him. "Come on, get out" one of the armed men said, as if calling a dog. Madifer slowly moved forward. He was bold, but not bold enough to make a move in this situation. When he exited a man grabbed him and slammed his face into the cold steel of the vehicle. A second man pulled out a pair of handcuffs and slid them over his wrists. "Welcome to your new home scumbag" the man who had handcuffed said while laughing. Madifer looked up, Above him was a massive grey sign, with snow white lettering that read "Lake Michigan maximum security mental institution". The words burned like acid into his soul. Madifer knew he had to formulate a plan to get out, but he hadn't the slightest clue where to begin.

The four men carrying rifles escorted him through the halls. As Madifer passed by room after room he saw iron chairs with belts on the arms and back. There was blood splattered on each one. "What will they think of next" he said with a smile. "Shut up!" the man behind him screamed as he forcefully kicked Madifer in the back.

Finally they arrived at Madifer' cell. There was no padding. Just iron. There were no lights for 23 hours of the day and Madifer wasn't entirely sure, but his straight jacket felt just a little bit tighter. For one hour every day the light in the room would turn on. It was at this time That Madifer was permitted to read any letter he received. Once a month he was allowed to see a visitor for 30 minutes, not that this did Madifer any good.

"Well Madifer, you've done some pretty stupid things. Let me just tell you, I think you deserve every bit of this. I've read your records, your sick. And you're going to rot in this cell for the rest of your life! There's no therapy here, no recreational area, no hot showers and no conversing with your other insane little friends. There is only darkness. Darkness and silence. So enjoy yourself, kid. You've got a lot of years left in life and you're gonna be in here for a loooooooooonnnnggg time." With those words from the administrator of the institute the door was slammed. And thus, Madifer was sealed into the blackness, isolated from all light for what would seem like an eternity.


	5. Chapter 5 Follow the White Rabbit

**Chapter 5**

**Follow The White Rabbit**

Days turned to weeks, weeks turned to months, and months turned to years As Madifer remained in solitude. Once a day they would slide a small bowl of gruel under the door. Madifer began to lose faith, but he still ate his meal everyday.

It wasn't until about 2 years after Madifer was locked up that he was given a small glimmer of hope. Along with his daily food ration a letter was slid under the door. He knew what it was as soon as he felt the paper. It left him greatly confused and anxious for his one hour of light. Who would send him a letter? It seemed like a lifetime before the bare bulb above his head flickered on. Madifer immediately tore the envelope open and began to read letter inside.

_Dear Madifer,_

_You probably don't remember me I used to go to school with you. I was in your class every year since 1__st__ grade. I always admired you, mainly for your grades. I had the urge to go talk to you several times, but I was always to shy. I wish I had done so today, because I fear that I'll never have the opportunity again._

_I feel terrible for you. I cried when I heard what had happened. Even though I barely knew you, I to know what it feels like to loose a loved one. My brother died in a car crash on the same day as your father. He swerved out of the way, so that he wouldn't hit a man that was running across the street to get to the bank. Unfortunately this led him to an untimely death. Many of us had deaths in our families on Black Tuesday. I guess some of us where just able to cope better than others._

_There's not much I can do for you at this point. But I'll do the only thing I can do. If you like, feel free to write me back. We can exchange letters. I hope I can bring a little bit of joy into your life, Just enough to keep you going._

_Sincerely,_

_Usagi Whitman_

As Madifer finished the letter he realized, This could be his ticket out of the asylum. Over the next year He built up a relationship with Usagi. They sent letters back and forth and talked about all sorts of things. From food, to their old teachers, all the way to current events happening on the outside.

When Madifer thought there relationship was strong enough he began to tell Usagi about how his mother was murdered. He let her know the cold hard facts. At first when she read his letters she didn't believe him, but he continued writing to convince her. Madifer informed her of the name he had overheard. "The queen of hearts". Usagi started doing a great deal of investigation.

First she went to the police station, she attained the public records of where rose Hattier was murdered. This led her to a small apartment complex in the Bronx. She was able to convince the owner to let her see his records as well. While sifting through them she found the records of night of Madifer's mother's murder. There had indeed been a visitor to room 345A on that night.

Madifer had already let her know in a previous letter, that he had lived in room 345A. Usagi was beginning to trust what her old classmate was telling her. Maybe it had all just been a terrible misunderstanding. But she couldn't rest easy yet. There was still to much information to be validated.

Usagi continued digging. Bags appeared under eyes. She rarely slept anymore. How could she sleep, knowing that an innocent man was locked up in a small steel room for the rest of his life? As she looked into the name the queen of hearts, Usagi found out that she was not a figure of Madifer's imagination, but a real person. To be specific, the only female mafia don on the streets. She was feared for her brutality. Anyone who opposed her would be killed at her will.

Usagi was now 99 sure that Madifer was telling the truth. That was enough for her. She wrote a new letter to him. It would be the last letter she would write before seeing him in person.

_Dear, Madifer_

_I've researched many things in the past month and it all seems to add up perfectly. The only thing I can do is believe that what you say is true. I pray I'm not making a horrible mistake._

_I'm coming to the institute. I've bought a gun. I'm going to get you out. What they're doing is wrong. I wont let them continue persecuting an innocent man. The next time you hear from me We'll be talking face to face._

Madifer's stomach churned as he read these words. He didn't think Usagi could Overpower the guards, there would be dozens of them with rifles. And he assumed all Usagi had was a single hand gun. But still, he knew this would be his only chance. Maybe in all the chaos he could escape. Even if Usagi died in the process, it would still be worth it.

three days past. On the 4th day for the first time in three years Madifer's door opened. "You have a visitor" a voice echoed through the cell. This was it, the moment had finally arrived. Madifer made his way down the hall, unsure of what was going to happen next.

When they finally arrived the guards sat him down in a chair and pointed there guns at him. Usagi entered the room and sat down in the chair in front of him. Madifer let out a sigh of relief when the guards didn't put there barrels in her face. The two remained silent for a moment, both of their hearts were beating a million miles a minute.

Madifer just stared at Usagi. She was Japanese, she had deep blue eyes, and she was wearing a white dress. He made the assumption that her gun was concealed somewhere between all the lace and frill.

There were four guards in the room, all armed with rifles. Two had their guns pointed at Madifer, and the other two were standing to the left and right of Usagi with their weapons pointing down.

Thought were racing through Madifer's mind. How was this going to work out? It was at that moment that Usagi let out a sigh and said "Sir, could you please get me a glass of water? I'm rather thirsty." Trying to be polite to such a beautiful young lady one of the guards exited the room to do so.

"One down" Madifer thought to himself. Usagi realized the guard wouldn't be gone long and decided it was now, or never. She slipped the gun out of her dress and pointed it backwards toward the wall. Then gently squeezed the trigger. The gun made a loud bang. And caused part of the drywall to implode. All three guards immediately turned towards the point of impact. This gave Usagi the opening she was looking for; the guards guns were turned away from Madifer's face. She shot the man to the right of Madifer in the head. Usagi had never seen a bullet impacting a human and was surprised when it burst his skull open like a melon. She was surprised, but she still reacted quickly enough. The two remaining guards were now standing on opposite sides of her. When they released their barrage of bullets she gracefully rolled to the right. This caused them to unload there clips into each other. All three men were now dead. Usagi stood up as tears rolled down her cheeks. Unlike Madifer she was not a murderer.

"Bravo! Bravo! Nicely done my friend!" Madifer cheered. "Now get me out of these handcuffs, so that I can give you a standing ovation" Usagi wiped her tears away and grabbed the key from the dead guards belt. "Make it quick friend, the other guard will be back with your water any minute now" Madifer said, sounding as cheery as can be.

Still not a word from Usagi. She remained dead silent. Great remorse for what she had done had overtaken her. She began to wish she had never sent her first letter to Madifer. Finally she looked at Madifer and declared "Follow me, I know the way out" Madifer made a gesture toward the door "By all means, go ahead" Madifer blissfully stated.

Madifer ran down the hall after Usagi. He imagined drums beating in celebration as he listened to the sound of their feet pounding against the steel floor. Before long they were at the exit. They peered out the door. It was startling how little security they had outside. "Maybe they assumed if you're smart enough to get out of that mess, you deserve freedom. Even if you are insane." Madifer joked. Usagi didn't laugh. She was growing more and more displeased with Madifer, but she knew she had to finish what she had started. "Come on" She said sounding angry. "My car is over here"

She drove Madifer into the center of town, stopped, and opened the car door. "Get out" She abruptly stated. "What's this about, you're not going to drive me back to new yo-" he was cut off "You're not like I thought you were. You're two faced. You acted so nice in that letter, buttering me up to come to do this for you. You don't even care about my feelings." The car door slammed, and Usagi sped away.

Madifer soaked up the fresh air. He loved it already. He approached a man sitting on a bench reading a newspaper. "Sir, if you don't mind me asking, what is the date today?" He politely enquired. "September 3." The man replied "Excuse me, I'm sorry. What year?" Madifer continued. The man stared at him like he was crazy. Finally he answered "1933, of course." "Thank you" Madifer said, ending the conversation.

As he walked down the street he began talking aloud to himself. "16. What a fine age to be" "A fine age, in a fine city". And so, the Mad Hatter was unleashed upon an unsuspecting world.


	6. Chapter 6 Welcome to Wonderland

**Chapter 6**

**Welcome To Wonderland**

For several hours Madifer walked around the city taking in the sights. He looked at buildings, watched cars go past, and greeted random people with a grin. He felt as if he had been set free. Although he was homeless he was ecstatic to have been given a second chance. Ideas soared through his mind one after another, like birds gliding in the wind. He thought about how he could make money, but more importantly how he would keep himself from starving to death on the streets. There would be no more meals passed under the door.

As Madifer pondered on his dilemma he witnessed something that made the answer clear to him. He watched gleefully as four men in ski masks ran out of a bank with several bags full of money. They were all holding pistols, and two of them began firing into the air as they made their way down the street. Three armed police men began running after the robbers. This was Madifer's moment to shine.

He bolted forward, pushing his way through the mass of people that were circulating around the bank. Just as one of the armed criminals was shot down Madifer dashed by and grabbed the mans gun. He then proceeded to use it to kill the police officers. He found great joy in watching the bullets peel away their flesh. He also enjoyed the vivid red color of the blood as it squirted out. He imagined a majestic fountain of crimson liquid as he watched the three surprised police men fall one at a time.

Madifer turned around when he was done. The three men whose lives he had just saved were all the way down the street. "Not even a thank you" Madifer said to himself. He immediately began sprinting after them. He caught up with them just as they hopped into an automobile and floored it down the street.

Madifer wasn't ready to give up here. He ran up to a man who had his car parked in the alleyway. His window was open and he was looking out of it while smoking a cigar. "Terribly sorry" Madifer exclaimed, out of breath. The truth was Madifer wasn't sorry, however he was inclined to be a gentlemen. He clenched his fingers together into a fist and struck the man with as much force as he could. His nose began gushing blood, it soaked into Madifers ragged sleeve. "Now I really need some new clothes." He stated to himself, just before opening the car door, and letting the limp body fall out.

The keys were still in the ignition, he turned them and began driving down the street after the robbers. He had never driven before, but had always thought it looked fun. Madifer weaved in and out of cars, through the crowded streets of Chicago for some time before his target left the city and stopped at an old rickety cabin.

The three men exited the car with several bags of money and started walking towards the cabin. "shit! Someone followed us!" one of them exclaimed as, he caught Madifer out of the corner of his eye. They unholstered their weapons and pointed them at him. This wasn't new to Madifer, he had looked down the barrel of a firearm several times in his life. Unafraid he got out of the car and approached them. "Don't shoot, don't shoot." He began "I saved your lives back there, I shot the cops. Remember?" He went on. "We cant have some stupid kid tagging along" One of the robbers said. "Yeh, sorry kid, but were gonna have to end this right here." stated a second. Madifer continued forward. He kept walking until the end of the mans gun was pressed firmly between his eyes. "Alright then, Do it" Madifer said, without so much as a quiver in his voice. The criminal looked at his partners. They nodded. "DO IT!" Madifer screamed. The man began shaking and slowly lowered his gun. "It appears to me that's the problems with your little "Operation" you've got going here. None of you have the guts to kill anybody and that, gentlemen, is why you need me" Madifer said with great excitement, making exaggerated gestures as he talked.

"We don't need you, We're making plenty of money as it is." One of them said with annoyance shining through in his voice. "oh, yes? Which one of you is in charge?" Madifer politely enquired. "That would be freddy" Said one of them, pointing behind him. Madifer walked toward him. He stared at him for just a second while he thought about how much he pitied him. Then he kicked him in the stomach, slipped his hand into his holster, grabbed his gun, and promptly shot him in the head. "What the hell did you do that for?!?" One of the men screamed. "An excellent question!" Madifer declared "And for such an excellent question I must supply an excellent answer. I did this because things are going to change around here. I need work! I need money! I need food! But most importantly, I need new clothes, look at these rags! And in order to get the things I need sacrifices must be made. Freddy just happened to be the sacrifice. So, From now on you answer to me! Any objections?". "No sir" both men simultaneously answered. "Alright then, let the crime begin!" Madifer cried enthusiastically.

Thus, Madifer began his career as a criminal Unaware of how far and wide it would take him.


End file.
